


Things change

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria finds Chloe hurt and takes her back to her dorm where they talk and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Victoria was headed towards the showers, towel and toiletries in hand, dressed in her super comfy pink robe, ready to take a nice long shower after the day she'd had. As she approached the door she heard a loud thump followed by a small string of curse words and when she entered she saw the cause of the commotion. Lying on the floor was one blue haired girl by the name of Chloe Price. Upon seeing her on the ground Victoria dropped her stuff and rushed over to check on the fallen girl.

"Shit! Are you ok? Should I go call a doctor? " Victoria said unnaturally concerned  
"No, I'm fine, just slipped and bumped my head." Chloe replied then looking up to see Victoria as her would be savior. "Since when do you care anyway?"  
" just because I'm not always nice to you doesn't mean I'm heartless Chloe, you know that." Victoria looked honestly worried as Chloe tried getting up to her feet and was having a hard time  
Victoria continued "oh man, you must've fallen hard. Come with me."  
" where are we going?" Chloe asked  
"Back to my room, I have some ice in my freezer and a bandage in my first aid kit, you're bleeding a little and despite our recent interactions I don't want to see you die, Chloe."  
" Lead the way oh noble Queen." Chloe said chuckling before reaching over and kissing Victoria's cheek, eliciting a deep red blush across the blonde's face.  
"Um, right, yeah.... follow me." Was all Victoria could get out, barely. Grabbing Chloe's hand to help her she led the punk girl back to her room where she could help her lie down and relax her head.

Back in Victoria's room she had cleaned off the nic on Chloe's head and placed a bandage on it and given her a bag of ice to place on her head.  
"Thanks Victoria. This actually means alot."  
" you're welcome. Like I said I truly don't want you dead."  
With that Chloe lied down and put her head in Victoria's lap, surprising her a little bit. After a lack of protest from Victoria Chloe snuggled closer and looked up into Victoria's eyes and asked "What ever happened between us Vicky?"  
" it's simple Chloe, you came out of the closet and I wouldn't. " Victoria said quietly, stroking Chloe's hair out of her face and smiling softly down at her. All she thought about at that moment was just how beautiful Chloe was, and what she would give to kiss those lips again, to be able to confide in her again, to be able to wake up in her arms on warm mornings in a blanket cocoon again, to be able to be as open as Chloe was.  
" I still don't get why not, all you'd be doing is showing them the real you, what's so bad about that? " Chloe replied.  
"It's not that simple Chloe." Victoria said " Your parents and friends were way more accepting of you than mine would be, you know that."  
" Who cares we had each other. That was enough for me, should've been for you too." Chloe sounded very sad.  
"Listen, Chloe, I really do miss you. I miss the way you made me laugh, the way you moshed rather than danced, the way you kept me warm on cold mornings. I especially miss the way you used to call me princess and kiss me better than anyone ever has or probably will, but I don't know if I'm ready to come out yet, I just don't know what people will say, or how they'll think of me." Victoria confessed. " I want you back Chloe, I really do, I want what we had together and more, it'll just take some time to work up to coming out, but if I have you with me again I can eventually work up the courage and confidence to be myself, like I am with you. "  
" Do you really mean all of that? Like All of it all of it?" Chloe asked, leaning up towards Victoria on her elbows a little bit.  
"Yes, you dork, I do. Just please let me do it at my own pace." Victoria smiled. She then leaned down and gave Chloe a warm, tender kiss which brought back a flood of all the good times she ever had with Chloe.  
" Wow. I've missed you too, princess. I hate the way we left off. I want what we had back too, and I'm willing to give you time, I don't want to try and pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to ever again. " Chloe said, resting her head back down in Victoria's lap and turning so she was facing the girl, she saw Victoria's robe separated a little bit exposing her bellybutton and leaned forward to kiss it, making Victoria squirm and giggle a little bit.  
Victoria began stroking her hair and said " Come on, I don't want you getting too excited, we don't know how bad you hit your head."  
Chloe pouted and just snuggled closer saying "ok, but you owe me. But for the record, I'm already excited I have my baby back."  
" Me too. Come on, let's get you out of those clothes." Victoria said getting up  
"What happened to not getting me too excited? " Chloe asked cheekily  
"Let's get to sleep. You'renot sleeping in my bed in those nasty jeans and shirt. Plus I want us as comfortable as possible, just like we used to." Victoria explained bluntly.  
Needing no more convincing Chloe rolled onto the floor jerking and kicking to get her jeans off and stumbled excitedly towards the bed that she'd missed the last three months.  
Victoria laughed at the display and went over towards her desk and removed her robe, revealing her naked beauty for Chloe to ogle and drool over.  
Soon Chloe and Victoria were snuggled close together under Victoria's ultra soft and warm blankets. Laying there, in each others arms they shared soft kisses both of them once again felt at home in this position.  
" I really missed this princess. I missed the way you feel in my arms. But most importantly I missed being able to see, touch and kiss every inch of your beauty." Chloe said peppering kisses from Victoria's neck down to her collarbone.  
Victoria just pulled Chloe away and placed another kiss on her lips, submissively parting her lips allowing Chloe to take control. Their tongues swirled and danced in a dance that only they knew the moves to. After a minute of this the kiss ended and Victoria snuggled into Chloe's chest and whispered " I love you Chloe. " before falling asleep  
"I love you too Victoria. " 

 

Epilogue 

 

That next morning Victoria woke up to a sight that she has been longing to see for a few months now. Her beloved Chloe Price, naked, holding her close, bathing in the morning glow. She dared not get up and ruin this moment so she just shuffled in closer and inhaled the musk of Chloe. After a few serene moments like this Chloe woke up and kissed Victoria's forehead "mhm, good morning princess. Sleep well? "  
" Yeah, very well."  
"Good, I'm so glad to wake up to you in my arms again. "  
"You and me both. How's your head feeling? "  
" it's good I think it was just a bit shaken up."  
"Good, good." Victoria said sleepily 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and from the other side they heard "Hey, Victoria, you up yet?" It was Taylor, Victoria's best friend. "Come on, open up."  
Both girls just laid in bed for awhile, Victoria wasn't sure what to do.  
"Hey, princess, look at me." Chloe whispered lifting Victoria's chin up so she was looking into her eyes. " I'm here for you, no matter what. If you want I'll try and hide in your closet. "  
Victoria stared at Chloe nervously biting her lip. It was time to make a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria talks to Taylor  
> Plus, Christmas times!

"Victoria come on! It's too late in the morning to still be in bed. What's keeping you?" Taylor said through Victoria's door.

"What do you want me to do princess? " Chloe asked, rubbing Victoria's back reassuringly. 

" just put some clothes on, I'll tell her the truth" Victoria said lightly reaching for her robe and leaning over to give Chloe a soft kiss.

After both girls were somewhat decent Victoria went to unlock her door and let her friend in. "About time Vic, what took you so long?" Taylor said strolling in and stopping short when she saw Chloe sitting on the couch in her boxers and tank to putting her socks on. "Oh, hey Chloe. What are you doing here?"

Chloe looked at Victoria in silence not wanting to say anything Victoria was uncomfortable with. Victoria let out a small sigh and sat down next to Chloe and laced their hands together and proceeded to tell Taylor the whole story.

"Ok, cool." Taylor said after hearing the whole thing.

"That's it? Cool?" Victoria asked. 

"Yeah, cool. You're my BFF Victoria, as long as you're happy I don't care. Besides it's about time you came out."

"Wait, w-what? Y-you knew?" Victoria studered out, making Chloe chuckle.

"Well kinda, I at least suspected. I'm just glad to see you smiling." Taylor said getting up to give Chloe and Victoria a big hug. "I'll let you to lovebirds finish getting ready, text me later Vic, I look forward to hanging out with you and Chloe later." And with that Taylor was out the door.

Victoria went back to the bed and just fell backwards onto her bed. "That was way easier and less complicated than I thought. I almost wish it was more difficult. " Chloe just lied down next to Victoria chuckling and turned her head to give her a tender kiss. "I'm glad you were able to do it. I had no doubt she'd be cool with it. She is your best friend after all. I had the same experience with Max."

Victoria stared into Chloe's beautiful face 100% happy with how great the last 12 hours have been.

......................

 

2 months layer Chloe is practically living in Victoria's dorm room. They've spent each night in each others arms making love. Victoria had slowly become more open about her sexuality and her relationship with Chloe and she couldn't be happier. So of course she was extremely excited about their first Christmas as an open couple. 

They had everything planned out, Christmas eve with Chloe's mom and stepdad and Max and Warren. Then Christmas day at Victoria's parents, they'd come down to visit for Thanksgiving which is when they first met Chloe, needless to say Victoria was nervous as she hadn't come out to them yet. All her nervous thoughts went out the window when they met Chloe, they absolutely loved her and had no problems with their lifestyle. They loved her so much that they made sure to invite her to Christmas when Victoria was coming for the break.

Christmas eve at Chloe's was fun, Joyce was always warm towards Victoria treating her like family and even David wasn't as grinchy as usual. Victoria even managed to talk Chloe into wearing a ridiculous Christmas sweater she bought for her. After dinner and desert Chloe and Victoria finishedpacking up any last things in Chloe's truck and after goodbyes were off to Victoria's parents' house for the weekend. Once they were all done Victoria climbed into Chloe's beast of a truck and Chloe soon joined her after shedding the sweater for her usual band shirt.

"Did you enjoy yourself princess? Joyce really likes you. " Chloe said reaching over and taking Victoria's hand in her own, bringing it up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. 

"I did, I'm glad our families like each other, makes things so much less complicated. " Victoria said shifting until she was leaning with her head on Chloe's shoulder slowly drifting to sleep. "Hey, Chloe?" "Yeah, baby? What's up?" " I love you, I'm not sure if I say it enough, but I do. This has so far been the best Christmas I've ever had." " I'm glad princess, I feel the same way. I love you too. " Chloe said planting a kiss on top of Victoria's head before Victoria fell asleep.

Chloe smiled and shifted to let Victoria snuggle in a little closer while she focused on the road, two more hours and they'd be at Victoria's parents house, Chloe was looking forward to tomorrow and giving Victoria her gifts and spending all day with the most special person in the world to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and write the Christmas day part tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe and Victoria were curled up together basking in the warmth of the fireplace. They were flipping through the tv channels trying to settle on a Christmas special to watch while opening presents, finally they settled on a Futurama marathon. Victoria was sitting in Chloe's lap in one of her parents big leather chairs. " Ok, Chloe, let's open presents!" Victoria got up extremely excited. Chloe smiled and chuckled softly at this overly excited and giddy version of Victoria. 

"Ok, princess." Chloe said getting up and letting Victoria lead her by the hand to the tree. Once in front of the tree Chloe pulled her closer into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. "Hmm, isn't that supposed to be saved for under the mistletoe?" Victoria asked coyly.

"I can't just wait around for one of those dumb weeds to just pop up." Chloe said kissing Victoria again. 

Victoria sat down in front of the tree tucking her legs under herself and reached for the first gift for Chloe. Chloe took the present tearing at the paper like a 10 year old child, Victoria found it so cute and endearing. Inside was a photobook, in it were assorted photos she'd taken of Chloe and of them together some in collages. Chloe was smiling and blushing at the sweet sentiment and the time that must've gone into it.

" I know, it's kinda cheesy, but I hope-" Victoria was cut off by Chloe's lips on hers she could feel Chloe smiling against her lips. "It's hella-awesome Baby. I love it. This means alot, honestly. " Chloe said sincerely rubbing Victoria's cheek softly. The next present for Chloe was almost as sentimental as the book. It was something that took Victoria a little while to find. In the box was a watch that looked very much like the one that her father used to own. It's as similar to the one in the photos of Chloe's dad that she'd seen and she had searched around to jewelers till she found someone who could make a custom watch that looked like the photos. Chloe sat there holding the box the watch was in, tears starting to run down her face as she read the note inside. 

It read "Chloe, I know how much your dad meant to you and I know just how much you miss him every day. I know that nothing can ever bring him back but I hope this can help make you feel like he's closer to you with each passing second. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, my sweet, brave prince and look forward to our future together. Love your princess, Victoria<3"

Chloe was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe how amazing Victoria was. She couldn't hold back the tears streaming down her face at just how happy this gift made her. "Chloe, are you ok, honey?" Victoria asked reaching over to pull Chloe into a hug, rubbing her back and kissing her temple. " Victoria, this is unbelievable. I cannot believe what an amazing girlfriend I have. Thank you, thank you, thank you. " Chloe said wiping her tears away. The last two gifts were just as special, though not as sentimental, the first was a new guitar which reverted Chloe back to that ten year old excitedness as earlier as she stood up adjusting the strings trying to gauge the instrument as best she can without plugging it in to an amp.

Victoria's last gift was a little more..... adult. In the simple brown box was a new strap-on harness and dildo that looked more realistic than any that Chloe had ever seen, under that was a very sexy teddy and pair of lace panties. Chloe looked up knowingly at Victoria who was blushing deeply at Chloe's bedroom eyes. "It's for later Chloe. I'm gonna rock your world tonight." Victoria said huskily and this time it was Chloe who was blushing.

Before she could pass out from heat exhaustion Chloe got up and slid out Victoria's gifts. The first was simple it was the new camera lens that Victoria was looking at one day at the mall. "Awesome, Chloe. I'll have to use it tomorrow in the daylight, this will help me get some amazing shots." 

Next was a big present. Chloe had snuck it in when Victoria was distracted helping with dinner. Victoria took the paper off gently and daintily, much different than Chloe had. Under the paper was a painting. Victoria noticed the style as Chloe's art style. It was a painting of Victoria standing by the ocean, she was smiling tucking a little hair behind her ear. Victoria recognized it right away as a recreation of a picture Chloe had taken of her their last day at the beach before the snowfall. It was beautiful, Chloe had put so much detail into everything, especially Victoria. 

Victoria was awestruck, "Chloe, wow. It's amazing. You are such a beautiful painter." Victoria said walking over to kiss Chloe. Chloe smiled, "Thanks baby. I'm glad you like it, it took a few tries but I'm very satisfied with how it turned out. " 

The last gift was a two parter, the first was a long jewelry box, inside was a beautiful gold heart shaped locket and chain. But it was what was inside the locket that made Victoria's heart flutter with joy. Inside was a picture of them that she'd never seen before. It was a picture of them lying in the grass Victoria nuzzle in to Chloe's collarbone asleep and Chloe with her head towards Victoria her lips on her forehead and her nose buried in Victoria's golden tresses. On the other side was an engraving that read VC & CP vs the world. Victoria was smiling ear to ear laughing at how goofy but amazing her girlfriend is. 

"Oh, Chloe. This is so beautiful. But where'd you get this picture from?" Victoria asked getting up to sit in Chloe's lap. "Max took it, she saw us asleep in the grass like that and thought it was a good shot, after I saw it it gave me the idea for the locket." Chloe said holding Victoria in her arms. Victoria turned slightly, holding the necklace up for Chloe to help with. Chloe took it in her hands and proceeded to connect the clasp as Victoria held up her hair a little to get it out of the way. Victoria took the heart between her fingers and leaned back to give Chloe a kiss. 

Victoria got up to look at herself in the mirror, she loved how beautiful it was and how it looked on her. "How'd you afford this Chloe? It's amazing. " "Ive been picking up a lot more work at the tatoo parlor and doing a lot more commissioned paintings lately." Chloe replied. 

Victoria turned around happy to hear Chloe didn't sell an arm and a leg to get it. She turned around to an even bigger shock, Chloe was on one knee, holding a small box in her clenched fist, sweating nervously. "Chloe?" Victoria asked.

"I had something I wanted to say but I can't remember anything I planned to say. All I can say is I love you and I need to ask you, Victoria Chase, my light, my princess, my heart and soul, will you marry me?" Chloe opened the box and inside was a glistening diamond ring, nothing big but beautiful. Victoria placed her hands over her mouth so as not to scream out in excitement. 

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Yes! Yes, Chloe! Yes I will." Victoria exclaimed stopping to keep from passing out from excitement and lack of breathing. Chloe jumped up from her position and grabbed Victoria into a crushing hug and searing kiss. After they separated Chloe looked up and laugged, leaving Victoria confused. "What?" Chloe couldn't respond as she was laughing too much, she just pointed up above them at the mistletoe hanging above them. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before, but it is tradition." Chloe said kissing Victoria again. After they separated again Chloe took Victoria's hand and put the ring on her finger. "This has been a wonderful weekend Chloe, you've made me so happy." Victoria exclaimed 

After all the excitement settled down Victoria sat Chloe down on the couch and got out her cell phone she sat next to Chloe and moved in close to her. She pulled up her camera and lifted her ring finger up in front of them and snapped a few pictures of them putting on a few different "excited " faces, she then picked out her favorite and sent it to Taylor, in a text reading: "OMG! OMG! She proposed! Call me tomorrow! " Chloe sent a similar picture to Max, a little less over the top though it read: "She said yes, Maxarooni! Call me tomorrow!"

After that they retired to Victoria's old room where they would celebrate their engagement with a long night breaking in one of Chloe's presents.

**Author's Note:**

> What will Victoria do? Will she come out to her friend or risk hurting Chloe more after just getting her back? Idk yet. Duh-duh-dummmmmm


End file.
